


To grand amnesty

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [7]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Double-drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written for fffc - 15.14 = Amnesty</p><p>also posted at my LJ</p></blockquote>





	To grand amnesty

Kurdy dropped down onto the ground, panting for air. The last hour had left him worn out, he just couldn't endure this live any longer, too much death, too much destruction and no hope that it would ever come to an end.

“God says, one day you will understand,” Smith murmured.

Kurdy jerked around and grabbed him by the collar of his old shirt, unable to control his rage. Smith, his friend, confidant, life-saver. Sometimes he hated him and his mysterious, weird messages. Even more because he had learned that they often enough contained some grain of truth.

“How can you still believe this bullshit? After all what is happened to you, to me, to the people in this town. God didn't care. _He_ has left us behind a long time ago with a dying world. And if he would be here right now I would kill him.”

Smith looked at him with a sad smile.  
“There is a time to fight, there is a time to hope … and there will be a time to grand amnesty.”

Kurdy huffed slightly.  
“I guess Marcus is already waiting for us,” he said and turned to the old jeep.  
“Time to go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - 15.14 = Amnesty
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
